Recordando lo Olvidado
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Ex-Amigos, desamores. Ellos se habian separado despues de aquel "Accidente", pero por cosas del destino se juntaran de nuevo. Los amores floreceran nuevamente, celos, conquistas y recuerdos. (.-NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia y muchas mas parejas!.-) ¡Capitulo 2: Recordando el Pasado!
1. El comienzo del Reencuentro

_**Los personajes no son de mi pertencia.**_

 **Recordando lo olvidado**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"...El comienzo del reencuentro..."**

Se encontraba ahí, sola, almorzando en una mesa mas alejada de las demás, mirando fijamente su comida como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Se sentía observada, pero aun así siguió como si no pasara nada.

.

.

.

 **"Lucy Heartfilia, estudiante ejemplar, normalmente solitaria, tímida, cuerpo perfecto**

 **-Aunque fuera un poco nerd, ocupaba el uniforme como una joven de su edad.- y su vida era un completo misterio.**

 **Apariencia: Ojos achocolatados, cabello rubio y largo, aretes de corazón, cuerpo perfecto; medidas: Pecho 89** **cm** **, Cintura 60** **cm** **, Cadera 89** **cm** **..."**

 **.**

Cerro cuidadosamente el cuaderno y lo guardo en su bolso...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba por los anchos y largos pasillos del instituto, hace segundos sonó la campana dando a entender que termino el almuerzo y comenzaban nuevamente las clases, aunque fuera una alumna _"ejemplar"_ no le importaba mucho las clases o si le iba bien o mal en el examen. Para ella era solo un _escondite_ de la realidad o de _ellos._

Sumida en sus pensamientos no sabia lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sonrió, era irónico, ella era muy diferente fuera del instituto, _demasiado_ , pensó.

Siguió caminando unos segundo mas hasta topar con alguien, sus miradas toparon de frente, sus labios temblaron, ella estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de ingreso hacia todas las sala, pero también estaba a cinco pasos de la persona opuesta.

 **Levy McGarden** , al igual que ella, era inteligente y solitaria.

- **Hace tiempo que no nos encontramos, ¿No es así, _Lu-Chan_?** \- Hablo primero la pequeña peliazul mirando fijamente a la persona de su dirección opuesta.u

 **Así es** **_Levy-Chan_.- ** Al igual que Levy, Lucy recalco sus apodos de cariño que tenían antes, pero todo cambio después de _eso.-_ **Me esperaste por algo ¿No?**

 **Así es...Iré directo al grano**.- Su mirada mostraba seriedad.- **Es solo una pequeña duda que casi no me deja dormir.** \- Lucy fruncio el ceño.- **¿Cuál es tu relación con Natsu Dragneel?**

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había ido rápido a la sala de su próxima clase que le tocaba en ese momento, pero no para quedarse para estar en esa jodida clase, según el, el solo fue a guardar su _encargo_ que le había hecho a unos de sus compañeros de confianza.

Ahora se encontraba caminando de vuelta a la entrada de las salas, se encontraba a pequeños pasos de salir, se detuvo en seco, escucho unas voces familiares, aunque no sabia de donde, se apoyo en la pared para seguir escuchando.

- **¿Cuál es tu relación con Natsu Dragneel?.** \- Decir que se sorprendió sobraba.

 _"¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esa conversación?"-_ Se pregunto mentalmente, tenia la tentación de saber quienes hablaban de el, estaba acostumbrado oír su nombre claro si era considerado el mas popular y guapo de ese lugar, pero _¿Por qué se sorprendio y sintió algo al escuchar su nombre...?_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **¿E-eh?...P-pero tu sabes cual o cual era mi relación con el**.- Los rostros serios de los dos cambio a uno de nostalgia.- **¿Qué quieres sacar...?**

 **.**

Se encontraba confundido, demasiado confundido, ¿Qué relación tenia con ellas...?, inconscientemente salió de su escondite.

Lucy lo diviso, abrió los ojos como platos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente y retrocedió unos pasos. Levy al ver las acciones de la rubia miro hacia la misma dirección ella y al igual que la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 **¿Cuál es su relación conmigo?-** Pregunto Natsu con la mirada fija en ambas, pero se sorprendió cuando vio quienes hablaban de el.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El profesor miro por todo el salón, buscando a alguien con la mirada, no encontró a la Persona que buscaba, se encontraba solamente un puesto vacío.

 **Gray, ve a buscar a la señorita Levy.** \- Ordeno el profesor con una voz autoritaria.

 **Claro, Gildarts**.- Respondió el recién nombrado parándose de su asiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La profesora miro fijamente el asiento vacío que se encontraba en la sala, frunció el seño.

 **\- Erza y Juvia me harían el favor de ir a buscar a la señorita Lucy.** \- Ordeno la profesora

\- **¡Si, profesora Minerva!** \- Ambas se pararon del asiento y salieron del salón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El profesor estaba rojo, estaba demasiando enojado, ¿¡Como era posible que alguien le faltara el respeto!?

 **¡Redfox afuera de la clase! ¡Ahora!**.- Su orden/grito resonó por las paredes.

 **Lo que diga rojito.** \- Se retiro pero no sin antes mostrarle el dedo de al medio al profesor que parecía que se iba a convertir en Hulk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Todos estaban caminando a la misma dirección, al lugar donde se encontraban la rubia, la pequeña peli-Azul y el peli-Rosado, todo como si fuera planeado._

 _Todos se iban a encontrarse a sus ex-amigos, y sus pasados._

 _ **Continuara...**_

…

 _ **Espero que le haya gustado, esta historia se me vino en clases. Espero con ansias sus reviews y su apoyo en esta historia ^^**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_


	2. Recordando el Pasado

**Los personajes** _ **no**_ **son de mi pertenencia**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Dialogo.-**

 _ **/Pensamientos/**_

 _ **(.-"Recuerdos".-)**_

 **Recordando lo Olvidado**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2:**

 _ **"….Recordando el Pasado..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _ **Hijo de unas de las familias mas adineradas e influyentes del país.**_

 _ **18 años.**_

 _ **Mientras viajaba ocurrió algo inesperado, que cambio la vida de él, de su familias y las de sus amigos cercanos:"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una pelirroja y una peli-azul se encontraban caminando apuradamente, buscando en todas partes a la persona que buscaban.

 **¿Dónde se habrá metido Lucy-San?** \- Pregunto así misma la peli-azul mientras levantaba un florero y buscando ahí si tal vez la rubia estuviera escondida debajo de un florero.

.

 _ **"Juvia Loxar**_ **, solitaria, habla en 3° persona, Ex-Acosadora de Gray Fullbuster, distraída a veces, le encanta el Agua."**

 **.**

La pelirroja al escucharla soltó una pequeña carcajada que no paso desapercibida por Juvia.

.

 _ **"Erza Scarlet**_ **, fuerza brutal, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, alumna ejemplar, le encantan las espadas."**

 **.**

 **Juvia piensa que Erza-San se esta riendo de Juvia** \- Dijo Juvia mientras dejaba el florero donde estaba y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero.

 **No, no es eso, solo es que...Me acorde cuando tu le decías** _ **"Rival de Amor"**_ **a Lucy.** \- Confeso Erza.

 **Esos eran otros tiempos, Erza-San.-** Se apuro a decir Juvia.- _ **/Antes que ocurriera**_ _ **eso/**_

 **¿Algún día podemos regresar a esos tiempos?** \- Pensó en voz alta Scarlet.

 **¡Juvia tiene la idea donde puede que este Lucy-San!** \- Grito entusiasmada Juvia, haciendo que no hubiera escuchado a la pelirroja.

Antes que Erza digiera algo Juvia se echo a correr hacia las entradas de las salas, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora.

 **...**

 _ **(.-¡Rival de Amor aléjese de mi Gray-Sama- Grito la acosadora de Gray mientras miraba fijamente a Lucy que estaba al lado de Gray.**_

 _ **A la rubia se le hizo una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime.**_

 _ **Todos los amigos se reían por los celos de Juvia y por la expresión de Lucy.**_

 _ **¡Yo no le encuentra la gracia!- Grito Lucy con un chillido y un escalofrió en su espalda.- ¿¡Y porque solamente yo soy la "Rival de Amor"!?-".-)**_

… _ **...**_

.

.

.

Un peli-azul se encontraba en la cafetería buscando bajo los bancos a la pequeña peli-azul, accidentalmente su cabeza se golpeo con la parte superior de la mesa.

 **¡Auch!** \- Se quejo el peli-azul mientras se frotaba la parte golpeada.

.

 _ **"Gray Fullbuster,**_ **tiene una extraña costumbre de quitarse la ropa, Tsundere, antes era ex-acosado por Juvia, a veces puede ser frio e indiferente, le encanta el Hielo."**

 **.**

 **¡Argh! ¿¡Dónde te metiste Levy!?** \- Se pregunto así mismo en un grito, por a si decirlo, desesperado.

 _ **/Piensa Gray, ¿Dónde puede estar Levy?, piensa Gray, ya revisaste la biblioteca../**_ Pensó Gray mientras buscaba un lugar donde no hubiera buscado.- **¡Lo tengo! ¡Esta arriba mío! ¡Como en la películas!.-**

El amante del hielo miro hacia encima suyo, pero no encontró nada, solo techo.

 _ **/¿Realmente pensé que estuviera ahí?/-**_ Suspiro pesadamente. **-...¡En la entrada de las Salas!**

… _ **...**_

 _ **(.-"¡Gray-Sama!.- Inconscientemente sonrió a sus adentros, pero no mostraría que estaba feliz por oír esa voz.- ¡Gray-Sama! ¡Aléjese de Rival Amor!**_

 _ **Antes que el reaccionara, Juvia agarro su brazo y lo jalo.".-)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Que aburrido...** \- Susurro con aburrimiento un peli-Negro. **\- Mejor voy a salir de esta cárcel.**

 **.**

 _ **"Gajeel Redfox**_ , **Mal genio, carácter fuerte, extrañamente come Metal."**

 **.**

 **Tengo un mal presentimiento...** \- Dijo antes de marcharse.- **Aunque también presiento que va a ocurrir algo interesante**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahí se encontraban los tres, los tres en Shock en encontrarse.

 **Y-yo...** \- Lucy fue la primera en hablar, temblando levemente, con voz temblorosa.- **¡Yo necesito ir a clases.** \- Dijo apresuradamente y camino a paso apresurado hacia la entrada de las salas.

Antes que entrara Lucy, Natsu agarro su muñeca evitando que se fuera.

 **Natsu...** -Levy miraba atónita la escena, por un momento pudo ver dolor en los ojos de Lucy.

 _ **/ ¿Acaso ya recordó todo...?/-**_ Pensó Lucy con una pizca de esperanza.

 **¡Y-yo realmente quiero saber que relación tienen conmigo!.** \- Confeso Natsu, un balde de agua fría para Lucy.

 **¿Vamos a clases, Levy-Chan?** \- Le pregunto la rubia a la pequeña peli-Azul, ignorando olímpicamente al peli Rosado.

 **¿E-eh?** **/Todavía** _ **no lo supera, no la culpo, todos estamos iguales.../-**_ Levy miro los ojos de suplica de parte de la rubia para que ella hiciera algo al respecto.

Silencio, silencio incomodo, mirada penetrante de Natsu hacia Lucy, Levy como espectadora.

 **¡Lucy-San!-** Una pelirroja y una peli-Azul corrían hacia Lucy, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que la rubia no estaba sola.

 **¡Levy!**.- Un exhibicionista corría hacia Levy, pero al igual que Erza y Juvia, se detuvo en seco.

Levy giro medio cuerpo para ver al peli-azul que se encontraba detrás suya.

 **¿Gray...?** \- Pregunto en voz baja la peli-azul, después volvió a su postura inicial, y se percato que detrás de la rubia y el Peli-Rosado se encontraban Erza y Juvia.

Cada uno de los presentes intentando procesar con quienes estaban y la situación en que la que estaban.

 _ **(.-"¡Yo ganare!- Grito un peli-Rosado que juntaba su frente con un peli-Azul.**_

 _ **¿¡Eh!? ¡Yo ganare.- Grito de vuelta el peli-Azul.**_

 _ **De fondo se encontraban una rubia, dos peli-azules, una de ella apoyando a uno de los dos que se preparaban para combatir.**_

 _ **¡Usted puede, Gray-Sama!.- Apoyo con pompones de color azul y un traje de porrista.**_

 _ **Me pregunto de donde saca esos trajes.- Le susurro la rubia a la peli-Azul de su derecha.**_

 _ **El amor o la obsesión hace todo posible...Creo.- Le susurro de vuelta la peli-azul.**_

 _ **Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde esta Erza para detenerlos?- Pregunto una pequeña con una gata blanca en sus brazos.**_

 _ **Creo que esta en una cita con Jellal...".-)**_

 **¿Natsu...?** \- Pregunto la pelirroja que se iba acercando lentamente, después de avanzar 5 pasos se detuvo.

Juvia, quien iba fielmente atrás de Erza, paso su mirada lentamente por la mano de Natsu que sujetaba la muñeca de Lucy, subió su mirada por el largo del brazo de la rubia hasta llegar a sus ojos. Después miro a Natsu, paso su mirada a la atenta mirada de Levy y miro detrás de la peli-Azul para encontrarse los atentos ojos puestos en ella.

 _ **Gray...Sama..**_.- Susurro muy bajo para que no se escuchase.

 **¿Qué sucede aquí?** \- Pregunto con voz autoritaria la pelirroja viendo y analizando la situación.- _**/No te dejes caer por los sentimientos/**_

 **¡Oh! ¡Presidenta! ¿No debería estar en clases?** \- Pregunto con inocencia el peli-Rosado.

.

 _ **"Natsu Dragneel**_ , **popular, siempre rodeado de personas, no tiene ni tan buena ni tan malas notas, le encanta jugar con fuego o comer cosas calientes."**

 **.**

 **¡Levy! ¡T-tenemos que volver al salón por orden del profe Gildartars!** \- Le dijo Gray a Levy intentando evitar mirar a la peli-azul que se encontraba atrás de la pelirroja.

¡ **Espera! ¡Antes que se vayan quiero saber una cosa!** \- Dijo Natsu.- **¿Qué relación tengo con ellas dos?** \- Apunto a Lucy y a Levy.

 **Si quieres yo te respondo esa pregunta, Salamander**.- Dijo un chico que estaba comiendo un pedazo de metal mientras caminaba hacia el peli-Rosado, mientras los presentes lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, excepto Natsu.- **No creo que alguien te responda tu pregunta.**

 **E-espera no serás capaz...** \- Dijo Gray en calzoncillos y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Tus ropas**.- Respondió el come metal.

 **¿¡Eh!? ¿Cuándo...?-**

 **Todos los que están aquí tu no lo conoce o mejor dicho no los recuerdas.** \- Le dijo Gajeel a Natsu.

 **¿E-eh? ¿No los recuerdo...?** \- Pregunto Natsu confundido.

 **¡Gajeel no te atrevas a hablar mas!** \- Le grito la fanática de las espadas a el fanático del hierro.

 **Comencemos por la enana**.- Continuo diciendo sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja.- **Ella fue tu amiga alguna vez...Pero la rubia que estas apuntando ahora es mucho mas que tu a-**

 **¡Dije te detuvieras!-** Grito Erza mientras pateaba en el estomago a Gajeel quien choco contra el muro.- **Idiota de hierro... ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos a clases!...¿Lucy?**

La rubia estaba un poco shockeada, miro a Erza.

 **¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!?** \- Un grito se oyó de tras de Era y Juvia, todo mecánicamente dieron vuelta su cabeza y encontrándose con los ojos curiosos a estudiantes y con ojos furiosos de algunos profesores.

 **¡A la oficina del Director! ¡Ahora!** \- Grito uno de los profesores.

Los protagonistas de la escena asintieron y caminaron y abrieron paso entre profesores y estudiantes. (Excepto Gajeel que estaba inconsciente y estaba siendo arrastrado por Gray)

.

.

.

Ahí se encontraban, algunos mirando inquietantemente al director que se encontraba en frente suya otros estaban totalmente tranquilos.

El Director estaba analizando a cada uno de los presentes, también analizando la situación. Soltó una carcajada, los presentes parpadearon confusos.

 **¿Qué es chistoso, viejo?** \- Le pregunto Natsu.

 **Esta situación me recordó a los viejos tiempos.-** Respondio

 **/¿Viejos tiempos...?/** \- Pensó confundido el amante del fuego.

… **..**

 _ **(."-¡Fue culpa del desnudista!- Grito el pelirosado.**_

 _ **¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Cerebro de lava!- Se defendió el**_ _ **exhibicionista.**_

 _ **¡Fue culpa de los dos de destruir el salón!- Grito Erza.**_

 _ **Me pregunto quien pagara esta vez la reparación.- Comento Lucy.**_

 _ **¡Todos ustedes la pagaran!- Comento Makarov haciendo que todos se pusieran blancos.**_

 _ **¿¡Ehhh!?-".-)**_

 _ **...**_

 **¡Tengo el castigo perfecto!.** \- Grito contento Makarov.

 **Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento.-**

 **¡Tienen que convivir un mes entero! ¡Todos estarán en la misma clase, tiene que almorzar juntos y pasar todo el día juntos!-** Grito contento el Director mientras saltaba feliz.- _**/Tal vez asi vuelva como ates todo/**_

 **¿¡Ah!? ¡Ahhhh!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sus pasados atormentándolos, ahora tienen que convivir con sus ex-amigos, ¿Serán capaces de soportarlo sin sufrir?_

 _Aun falta por saber muchas cosas mas, revelar verdades, recordar personas y muchas cosas más._

 _Esto solo es el comienzo de una larga historia._

 _ **Hay amigos que parecen novios.**_

 _ **Novios que parecen amigos.**_

 _ **Amigos que sueñan ser novios.**_

 _ **Conocidos que eran amigos.**_

 _ **Y Desconocidos que eran novios.**_

 _ **To be continued...**_

…

 **Respuestas a sus review:**

 **Giuly DG:** _¡Gracias! Me alegro del alma que te haya gustado la temática y la historia! Gracias por la review me motiva a escribir._

 **Sofia Pilar939:** _¡Gracias! ¡Realmente me hace ilusión que sea tu primer Fanfic que lees! ¡Espero no decepcionarte! ¡Tu review me motiva a escribir!_

 **Mikoblue:** _¡Gracias! Generalmente son amigo ¿No? Por eso decidí hacer esta historia para hacer que vuelvan a hacer amigos, esta historia no es una normal, jiji, ¡Gracias por tu Review!_

 **Asia12** _: ¡Gracias! ¡Acá un nuevo capítulo! ¡Esta es la primera historia que eh actualizado rápido y un capitulo largo jeje. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

 **Nalu 4ever** : ¡ _Gracias! ¡Me alegro que te encantara!_

 **FT** : _¡Gracias! Lo siento por lo de las otras historias. ¡Pero esta no será asi!_

.

 **Yo! Hola! ¡Lo siento si tarde mucho en actualizar!**

 **Necesito su opinión.**

 **-Actualizar todas las semanas, pero con 500 palabras y sin mucho drama y desarrollo.**

 **-Actualizar cuando este lista el capitulo, más de 1.000 palabras con mucho más drama y desarrollo.**

 **Ustedes elijan!**

 **Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews :D**

 **Nos leemos!**

.


End file.
